The invention relates to a tool box, more particularly to a tool storage unit which can firmly secure a socket therein.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional socket storing device of a tool box includes a plurality of partition members 2. Each adjacent pair of the partition members 2 confines a groove 1 therebetween for retaining a socket 4 therein. The partition members 2 include protrusions 3 that project toward each other such that, when the socket 4 is fitted into the groove 1, the protrusions 3 can frictionally engage the outer wall surface of the socket 4 to thereby position the socket 4 firmly in the groove 1. However, the arrangement of the partition members 2 with the protrusions 3 requires a relatively large amount of space.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid drawback, another socket storing structure, such as that shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, has been proposed for use in a tool box. In this structure, two oppositely spaced apart left and right walls and a plurality of partition plates cooperatively define a row of grooves 5. Retaining protrusions 6, 7 are respectively provided on the left and right walls that confine a respective one of the grooves 5 for retaining a socket 8. The retaining protrusions 6, 7 are configured to retain opposite ends of a socket hole-defining wall 801 of the socket 8. As the retaining protrusions 6, 7 are provided on the left and right walls, they do not occupy a large amount of the space inside the tool box. However, as contact between the retaining protrusions 6, 7 and each of the sockets 8 are at two points only, the positioning effect is not satisfactory. Besides, the retaining protrusions 6, 7 have to be individually provided on the left and right walls, which complicates the manufacturing process.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a tool storage unit for removably and firmly securing a socket therein.
Accordingly, a tool storage unit is adapted for removably and firmly securing a socket which includes front and rear end walls opposite to each other along an axis and respectively having front and rear peripheries, and a tubular wall which extends along the axis to interconnect the front and rear peripheries. The socket has a first length along the axis. The front end wall has a socket recess extending inwardly and along the axis for engaging a nut. The rear end wall has a central depressed area which extends toward the front end wall and which extends inwardly and radially from a circumferential line that is disposed inwardly and radially of the rear periphery. The central depressed area has an insert hole which extends toward the front end wall, which is configured to engage a drive head of a socket wrench, and which borders the central depressed area by an inner peripheral line. The central depressed area defines a lower limit line that is the shortest one of chords of the circumferential line, and that intersects only two points of the inner peripheral line. The tool storage unit includes:
a bottom wall having left and right ends opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction, the left and right ends defining in the longitudinal direction a second length which is longer than the first length;
left and right walls which extend from the left and right ends respectively in an upright direction, each of the left and right walls including lower and upper segments proximate to and distal from the bottom wall, and a middle segment interposed therebetween, the socket being placed in the tool storage unit in a stored position, where the tubular wall has a lower part close to the bottom wall, the rear end wall confronts the right wall, and the axis is oriented in the longitudinal direction;
a right protrusion which protrudes from the middle segment of the right wall toward the left wall, which extends in a transverse direction that is transverse to both the longitudinal direction and the upright direction, and which has a third length along the transverse direction that is not shorter than the lower limit line; and
a left protrusion which projects from the upper segment of the left wall toward the right wall and which extends in the transverse direction such that, when the socket is placed in the tool storage unit in the stored position, the left protrusion abuts against two points on the front periphery of the front end wall and the right protrusion abuts against the central depressed area.